Black Hole
by Smallpox
Summary: Quand House ne comprend plus ce qui lui arrive et que Cuddy ne comprend pas son comportement / Fic tirée de mon imagination, ne cherchez pas à comprendre et contentez-vous de savourer. HUDDY, of course
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop manqué mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'avais encore en moi cette question comme si elle était existentielle : qu'est-ce que je vais poster ? Ce qui est tout à fait ridicule vu que je ne suis pas en manque de choix, alors je vous autorise de ce fait à vous moquer de moi si ça vous tente ;)_

_Bref, trêve de bavardage. Je vous laisse découvrir cette fiction qui, je pense, vous surprendra quelque peu de par son aspect… weird ! _

_Décembre 2010, il serait temps que je l'a poste ici quand même :p_

_Je m'excuse à l'avance des bons paragraphes qui sont ici présents mais je me devais d'en faire pour bien détailler les choses, et vous vous rendrez compte que ça a son importance._

_J'attends vos avis avec beaucoup d'impatience, comme toujours. Mais vu que vous vous attendez la suite avec la même impatience, j'équilibre bien la balance comme ça._

_Good Read ;)_

_xxx_

* * *

**Black Hole**

**- chapitre 1 -**

Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. L'impression qu'il avait était que son cerveau avait été vidé de tout souvenir, comme une extraction de données à partir d'un ordinateur. L'angoisse fut telle que le réveil en devint long et progressif. La peur de ce qu'il découvrirait en ouvrant les yeux, l'appréhension qui grandirait en lui quand il s'apercevrait des choses qui lui manquaient à présent. Tout ça ne fit que retarder la prise de conscience qu'il lui fallait pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, au même titre que ce qui lui était arrivé.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut la brise sur son visage. Légère, presque effacée au point d'être inexistante, elle survola son visage en laissant derrière elle une sensation de pureté soupçonnable. Bien que de faible intensité, il aurait dû entendre ne serait-ce qu'un sifflement étouffé, mais il ne perçut aucun son. Pas même le bruit des véhicules avec leurs conducteurs pressés formant un concerto en klaxonnant, ou les pas des passants dont celui des femmes étaient bien plus rythmés, ni même celui d'une personne qui aurait une voix nasillarde de par le rhum qu'elle couve depuis plusieurs jours. Pas un seul bruit, pas une seule preuve de vie autour de lui. Mais si lui était vivant, d'autres devaient l'être également. Pourtant, il se sentait vraiment seul dans cet endroit. Et d'ailleurs, où se trouvait-il ? Bien qu'avec ce sentiment de peur, il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui, même s'il n'y avait rien. Il entrouvrit les yeux quelques secondes avant de les refermer et de répéter la même action avec autant de lenteur que de vigueur. Il comprit très vite qu'en fait son ouïe avait voulu lui jouer un tour. Un son très net lui parvint de manière spontanée et cela le fit tressaillir tellement qu'il était resté un moment sans n'avoir rien entendu d'autre que le silence pesant du vide cérébral.

Intrigué, il ouvrit complètement les yeux et ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il faisait là. Princeton n'était pourtant pas une ville portuaire, ni même connue pour sa station balnéaire car il n'y avait pas. Les grands buildings au loin lui firent penser à New York, et ce choix était en rapport avec ce vaste plan d'eau qui n'avait rien d'un lac ou d'un étang de pêche. Il se redressa et observa furtivement les environs qu'il dévisagea en étant totalement hagard et déconcerté par ce qu'il vit. Une chose dont il se rendit compte avec effarement était qu'il ne ressentait rien à la jambe. Pas une douleur, pas la moindre trace d'un tiraillement aigu qui se propage dans la quasi-totalité du corps, rien du tout. Sans comprendre pourquoi, c'était tout de même mieux ainsi et il ne s'en plaignit pas une seule fois. Malgré le fait que son cerveau semblait avoir subi une interruption au point d'avoir du mal à tout se remémorer, il se souvint qu'il était avec une femme avant que la situation ne lui échappe. Il se souvint aussi qu'elle était brune, de taille moyenne et qu'elle était censée porter... une bague de diamants ?

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il l'entendait approcher vers lui. Mais elle n'était ni devant, ni derrière lui. Cet endroit semblait vraiment étrange, très différent d'une ville que l'on pouvait qualifier de normale. Et puis, lorsqu'il se retourna après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule droite, elle vint capter toute son attention. A sa simple vue, il crut qu'elle sortait d'une soirée rien qu'à en juger à sa tenue. Cette robe bustier lui conférait de lascives idées auxquelles il se surprit n'avoir jamais pensé. Il imaginait un canyon, et le chasseur aux yeux de lynx perçant l'air chaud du Grand Ouest était devenu sa propre main qui lui parcourait le dos. Ses doigts qui se faufilaient entre ses omoplates étaient comme cet aigle planant majestueusement aux alentours des versants abrupts. Et lorsque le rapace plongeait en pic dans les gorges étroites et désertiques, ses doigts parcouraient doucement la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa rêverie prit fin au moment où il constata qu'elle s'avançait de plus en plus vers lui d'un pas qui dénotait tout son caractère, tout son tempérament. Il avait beau ne plus se souvenir de grand-chose, il savait en revanche parfaitement qu'elle femme elle était : naturelle, entière avec un grand sens de la répartie, mais aussi directive au point d'être parfois dominatrice, jalouse et débordante d'innovations. Il savait tout ça de manière absolument incontestable, mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il le savait.

**Tu t'es enfin réveillé, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi !**

Son exclamation lui parut fausse, pas dans le sens qu'il avait entendu cela sans qu'elle le dise mais le fait qu'elle l'ait tutoyé lui sembla improbable. De plus, elle semblait assez paniquée et du coup cela lui fit un peu peur. Il n'avait pas inventé cette phrase, il en était tout à fait sûr. Mais alors qu'est-ce que ceci pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il se posa la question tandis qu'il se rendit compte une nouvelle fois qu'il connaissait très bien cette jeune personne. Par rapport aux souvenirs qu'il avait de cette femme, cette touche d'envoûtement chez elle n'avait en rien diminué. Il se souvint encore de sa démarche dans les couloirs d'un hôpital et du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait inconsciemment sur lui. Il se souvenait de pleins de choses, des détails qui lui paraissaient être sans grandes importances, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là et ce qui s'était passé avant ça.

Alors qu'il persévérait à se poser des questions qui n'avaient pas de réponses, il sembla revenir à la réalité quand il la sentit l'enlacer avec un certain engouement.

**Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?**

**Euh… Oui, ça va. Et… toi, ça va ? **Demanda-t-il en retour avant qu'elle ne se détache de lui.

**J'ai marché un bon bout de temps dans ses rues pour trouver de l'aide et je n'ai vu personne. On dirait… C'est comme s'il n'y avait personne ici. **

Il regarda encore autour de lui à plusieurs reprises et la supposition qu'elle avait formulé devint une quasi certitude. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, il avait néanmoins conscience que rester là n'allait sûrement pas les aider à quoi que ce soit.

**Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? Comment est-ce qu'on est arrivé ici ?**

**Non. Je t'ai trouvé inconscient alors je suis allée voir si je ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un, mais tu es la seule personne que j'ai vu dans cette ville.**

**Viens, ne restons pas là.**

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner des abords aquatique en direction de ce qu'il pensait être une métropole avec une impression presque fugace que leur périple aussi étrange soit-il n'allait pas être écourté de si tôt. Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot pendant qu'ils avançaient vers l'inconnu pour trouver ce qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas. Quelques regards de temps à autre, mais rien de plus. Il aurait cru ressentir quelque chose au niveau de sa jambe, mais rien ne se déclara. Il marchait normalement sans la moindre gêne, même après avoir gravi cette pente un peu plus tôt.

Au moment où ils s'engagèrent dans ce labyrinthe d'immeubles assez lugubres pour la plupart, elle lui prit la main d'un geste spontané. Étonné, il ne dit cependant rien par peur qu'elle ne se sente encore plus mal. Elle devait certainement être effrayée, tout comme lui en fin de compte et il ne voulait pas amplifier ce sentiment. Elle devait être rassurée, c'était ce qu'elle recherchait alors il lui étreignit légèrement cette main qui fit ressurgir en lui certaines choses. Elle lui paraissait plutôt familière, à croire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la touchait. Il se souvint alors de quelque chose mais avant de pouvoir s'en assurer, un phénomène qu'il ne put expliquer se produisit. A environ deux cent mètres sur leur gauche, un bâtiment abritant certainement un grand nombre de bureaux laissa échapper un bruit sourd qui les figea tous deux. L'espace d'une seconde, il espéra que ce n'était rien de plus que son imagination qui prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer mais il se rendit vite compte du contraire car la jeune femme s'était rapprochée et lui tenait le bras comme si elle voulait que rien ne les sépare.

**Greg… C'était quoi ça ?**

Incrédule, il la regarda sans comprendre pourquoi elle l'appelait par son prénom. Apparemment, ils semblaient être proches mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette proximité. Tandis que cet étrange bruit ne laissait derrière lui qu'un écho de plus en plus faible, un autre vint prendre le relais, une sorte de détonation hachée sans commencement ni fin vraiment perceptibles entraînant par la suite la dislocation de plus en plus brutale de toute la façade qui leur était permis de distinguer. Cette représentation lui faisait penser à une falaise qui était sur le point de céder sous une pression trop forte. Au début, la roche s'effrite comme la peinture s'écaille, et puis ce sont des blocs de plus en plus conséquents qui finissent par se détacher de la masse qui perd peu à peu de son envergure jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un ramassis de décombres.

En une vingtaine de secondes, tout était terminé et ils pouvaient voir l'intérieur du bâtiment sans y entrer. Ce qu'il ressentit alors surgit d'un coup mais s'étendit lentement. Cette main qu'il avait jusqu'à présent tenu dans la sienne glissa doucement jusqu'à disparaître lorsqu'il s'avança vers le désastre comme si une force inconnue voulait l'attirer dans cet espace ravagé dont il ne restait plus que béton et poussière. A première vue, il n'y avait pas la moindre présence humaine en ces lieux, ce qui était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. En jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, aucun autre immeuble n'avait subi le même sort.

Un éclair aussi effrayant qu'il pouvait être fascinant trancha l'air dans un formidable craquement sans résonance et le fit s'arrêter dans sa progression. Assez éloigné de lui, sa couleur lui fit penser aux taxis new-yorkais et sa forme à un câble de ligne à haute tension qui tombe en étant légèrement torsadé par endroit. Un deuxième, plus rapproché, apparut de la même façon que le précédent. Sans toucher le sol ne serait-ce qu'en surface, il disparut au milieu de nulle part. Il remarqua que le ciel était aussi menaçant que les tréfonds marin, ce qui ne lui inspira rien de bon. A peine avait-il eu l'intention de détourner le regard qu'une flopée de vibrions se mit à se déchaîner de manière tout à fait spectaculaire. Comme si ce phénomène marquait le prologue de ce qui allait suivre, le suspens qu'il éprouva n'en fut que renforcé à la vue de cette représentation qui donnait peu à peu naissance à une sorte de boule jaune dont la tension était palpable rien qu'en la voyant.

Puis, la sphère de fils d'or se mit à se décharger dans un grondement qui lui rappela celui de sa moto en beaucoup plus puissant. Face à ce rayonnement, les teintes de la ville se mélangèrent pour donner une couleur qui tirait sur un des plus beaux mordoré qui ne lui avait jamais été permis de voir jusqu'à ce jour. Quand la foudre entra en contact avec la surface du sol, il sentit les échos de ce dernier remonter vers lui. L'onde de choc s'amplifia, les vitres explosèrent et le sol se craquela en formant par endroit des embouchures depuis lesquelles s'échappa des étincelles dans un crépitement de plus en plus distinct. Alors que des débris de bitumes dansaient en apesanteur, des rosaces sans milieu se formaient au-dessus du sol en entraînant avec elles décombres insignifiants et poussière noire. Telles des tornades ne dépassant pas cinquante centimètres de haut, elles lui évoquèrent les anneaux de Saturne constitués d'astéroïdes et autres éléments d'ordre spatial.

Au moment où des éclairs d'un bleu mystique finissent par sortirent des entrailles de la Terre avant de disparaîtrent dans les hauteurs, il ressentit au plus profond de lui une chose étrange à laquelle il ne trouva ni explication tangible ni description sensée et qui se transforma en une violente sensation électrisante qui le parcourut des pieds à la tête. La sphère dorée cracha inéluctablement ses dernières réserves d'énergie avant qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle au milieu de ce ciel d'encre. Il considéra cette époustouflante explosion électrique comme un cataclysme à la fois dangereux et essentiel à sa vie. Ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux était incommensurable, insondable tant l'intensité du phénomène lui avait été impensable.

Quelque chose en lui avait changé, s'était réveillé et cherchait à se montrer. Rebroussant chemin, son regard se porta sur la jeune femme qui sembla ne s'être aperçue de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse part de cet espèce d'œil noir qui les guettait depuis là-haut.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à vous les filles pour votre soutien, j'apprécie beaucoup d'autant plus que vous m'êtes fidèles :)_

_Oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que pour cette histoire je me suis inspirée des films 'Inception' et 'Le jour d'après'. Merci d'ailleurs à __**CoolMhouse **__de me l'avoir inconsciemment fait rappeler :)_

_J'ajouterais aussi que si vous ne voyez pas trop de similitudes entre la fic et les films, c'est normal. Je m'en suis inspirée, certes, mais mon imagination a changé bien des choses et encore une chance parce que je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt d'écrire quasiment scène par scène ce qu'on peut voir dans un film :p_

_Voici donc la suite avec son lot de surprise aussi bien pour eux que pour vous. En espérant que ça vous plaira bien que ce chapitre ne soit pas très long._

_Good Read :)_

_xxx_

* * *

**- Chapitre 2-**

Le bâtiment était immense et semblait luxueux, un hôtel au premier abord. La superficie du rez-de-chaussée était suffisamment grande pour pouvoir accueillir un nombre plus que satisfaisant de personnes, s'il avait pu y en avoir. Rien dans cette vaste pièce ne laissait penser que le reste de l'immeuble était dégradé au point que tout le monde ait pu fuir un tel endroit. Le son de ses talons aiguilles sur le sol luisant le ramena à la réalité et il entreprit de prendre un peu de hauteur.

**Tu ne prends pas l'ascenseur ?**

**Il ne vaut mieux pas.**

Elle acquiesça avec un regard compréhensif et décida de le rejoindre au bas des escaliers, là où il se trouvait. Tout en grimpant les marches, il prit une nouvelle fois conscience que sa jambe ne lui communiquait absolument aucune douleur. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant un bon bout de temps mais il décida néanmoins de s'arrêter au premier étage. Un long couloir avec plusieurs embranchements se présenta à eux. Vu le nombre de portes qu'il y avait, le choix parut presque impossible à faire mais il ne se posa pas de question. D'un pas mécanique, il s'engagea dans un couloir et ouvrit une porte, comme s'il connaissait parfaitement les lieux. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et celle-ci s'avança afin de pénétrer dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas une simple chambre d'hôtel, bien que luxueuse, mais une suite digne d'un puissant homme d'affaires accompagné de sa petite famille. La partie salon avec canapé en cuir et grand écran occupait l'espace de ce qu'ils découvrirent en entrant. Il entreprit de visiter un peu l'endroit, histoire de s'assurer que rien n'était suspect maintenant qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés ici.

Poussant la porte, il trouva la salle de bain élégamment faite de marbre. La lumière et les robinets fonctionnaient, aucun signe d'étrangeté particulière n'était à signaler. Sa jambe le préoccupait au point qu'il se demanda si sa cicatrice était encore là ou si elle avait disparu avec la douleur. Il enleva son jean et sourit presque quand il la reconnut sous ses doigts. Aucun doute, elle était toujours là mais elle ne faisait plus parler d'elle. Il se passa ensuite un peu d'eau sur le visage et se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa tête après tout ce qu'il avait vécu récemment. Mais en relevant celle-ci vers le miroir qui était d'une propreté impeccable, ce qu'il vit ne ressemblait en rien au visage qu'il avait. Une forme abstraite et quelque peu funeste avec des courbes indéfinissables se montra fugitivement à lui et lorsqu'elle disparut, le miroir resta sinistrement vide. Elle lui avait paru fantomatique, sans contour précis et arborant des couleurs ternes, blafardes. C'était en somme assez effrayant, mais ce qui l'était encore plus était le fait qu'il paraissait invisible face à ce miroir qui reflétait pourtant l'intégralité de la pièce avec son contenu.

Allongé sur le lit, elle ne voulut pas le réveiller et enleva donc ses chaussures avant de s'approcher. Lorsqu'elle s'installa à côté de lui et commença à lui caresser la joue en croyant qu'il dormait, il lui saisit le poignet d'un geste sec en se redressant, ce qui surprit la jeune femme qui semblait ne pas comprendre une telle réaction de sa part.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Les yeux dans les yeux, elle ne répondit rien et parut désemparée face à lui. Cet homme lui faisait de plus en plus peur et il s'en rendit compte au moment où une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue. D'une voix pleine d'appréhension, elle releva la tête vers lui.

**Tu… Tu ne te souviens pas ?**

Il afficha une expression hébétée sans vraiment voir où elle voulait en venir. Il refusait de se faire des illusions avec une femme comme elle et même si cela venait à se confirmer, il pensait que jamais il ne pourrait le croire. Elle rebaissa la tête comme honteuse et sa voix s'atténua sous le coup de la tristesse.

**On est ensemble…**

D'abord étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tout devint ensuite clair dans son esprit. Ne voulant pas la décevoir une fois de plus en lui faisant de la peine, il lui prit la main gauche et son expression parut s'adoucir sous ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

**Est-ce que… ? **Hésita-t-il à demander avant qu'elle ne réponde.

**Oui.**

Toujours la main dans la sienne, il afficha un sourire à peine dissimulé et replanta son regard dans le sien avec toute la conviction qu'il pouvait avoir à ce moment là. Il approcha une main indécise vers sa joue et, comme un artiste qui gomme un mauvais coup de crayon sur une de ses œuvres d'art en alliant délicatesse et précision, lui essuya cette larme.

**Je suis désolé, il y a des choses dont je ne me rappel pas. Je ne voulais pas que ça te fasse du mal, excuse-moi.**

**Rassure-toi, moi aussi il y a des choses qui m'échappent. **

Sans besoin davantage de mots, il l'attira à lui et finit par l'enlacer étroitement. Ses mains prirent place dans son dos et il se souvint de ce qu'il avait imaginé à partir de cette partie du corps. C'était une très bonne comparaison, il avait maintenant l'impression que chaque élément prenait tout leur sens sur le plan du concret. Avec un sourire qui laissait échapper un soupir de satisfaction, il constata qu'il avait comme oublié ce que cela provoquait de serrer le corps d'une femme contre le sien. Ses doigts caressant ses cheveux paraissaient lui dire ce qu'il y avait d'inavouable entre eux. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se détacher lentement d'elle et de plonger pour la énième fois dans ses yeux qu'il trouva au moment même magnifiques. Timidement, elle tendit le cou vers lui et déposa sur ses lèvres un léger baiser auquel il s'empressa de donner une suite plus franche. Que ce soit à cause de son imagination ou de la simple réalité, il se retrouva littéralement plongé dans une profondeur qui lui était inconnue sans pour autant être désagréable.

Le temps avait semblé tourner au ralenti, peut-être s'était-il arrêté un moment. Cette impression que l'on a parfois lorsque les choses se déroulent lentement, que l'on ressent une certaine inertie vis-à-vis de ce qui nous entoure, que les évènements ont lieu sans que le passage du temps ne puisse leur donner de l'âge, que rien ne se passe pour nous prouver que le monde continu de tourner. Il l'avait ressenti tout au long de son étreinte avec elle. C'est quand le cours du temps semble s'être interrompu et que l'on se surprend à penser que toutes les choses que l'on fera dans ce court laps de temps n'auront jamais de fin, sauf qu'il arrive un moment où l'on se rend compte que le temps s'est écoulé de manière à nous faire dire « je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ». Notre rapport au temps est parfois faussé, tout comme il peut en être de même avec celui de l'espace.

A l'instant même où il fut frappé par cette constatation, elle s'était endormie. Sa tête étant posée sur son torse, il huma l'odeur de sa chevelure ébène et afficha un sourire en coin. Mis à part le fait qu'il travaillait sous ses ordres et qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, il ne se rappela en rien avoir une quelconque relation sentimentale avec elle. Se souvenir entre autre que l'on est médecin mais ne pas se rappeler que l'on est intimement proche d'une personne l'attrista car il considérait que quelque part il y avait une certaine forme d'injustice. Ce manque le torturait presque puisque le simple fait de la sentir contre lui et de la tenir dans ses bras lui paraissait inoubliable. Et pourtant, il semblait avoir tout oublié de ces moments là comme s'ils paraissaient dérisoires à ses yeux. L'incompréhension qu'il éprouva en abordant mentalement le sujet lui révéla que même dans une position aussi agréable que celle dans laquelle il était en ce moment ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir un certain malaise suffisamment grand pour vouloir ne plus penser à ce qui avait pu causer une telle perte de mémoire sélective.

L'intention de la suivre dans un sommeil apaisant disparut comme si elle ne fut que passagère quand il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée et le regardait avec au fond des yeux une expression qui lui sembla irrécusable. Sachant visiblement ce qui le perturbait, elle lui murmura que tout allait bien et lui offrit un sourire rassurant qui le fit se sentir moins mal qu'auparavant.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici la suite, en espérant comme d'habitude qu'elle vous plaira. _

_Dans ce chapitre, les choses y sont les plus étranges (enfin je pense), c'est pourquoi après avoir lu ce qui suit j'aimerais que vous me donniez vos impressions sur ce que vous en avez compris (en sachant qu'ici tout n'est que métaphore), que vous me disiez comment vous voyez la suite. _

_N'hésitez pas si vous le souhaitez à me mettre des tonnes de détails, à me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête parce qu'en fait je n'attends que ça ! Faites-moi entrer dans votre imagination, car mine de rien avec vos reviews on pourrait faire une histoire :)_

_Good Read_

_xxx_

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 -**

Accoudée au parapet en pierre qui entourait la terrasse de la somptueuse suite, elle était pour lui comme inespérée. Le halo de lumière chaude qui dansait librement sur son corps la rendait encore plus radieuse. Il aurait peut-être pu rester à la contempler sans limite s'il n'en était pas venu à faire une constatation aussi évidente qu'ahurissante : comment était-il possible qu'un ciel d'une noirceur absolue puisse à présent avoir laissé place à un soleil implacable ? C'était aussi aberrant qu'irréaliste. Pourtant, quand ils voulurent sortir du bâtiment, il remarqua que les choses n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient lorsqu'ils y sont arrivés. En ouvrant la porte, il ne reconnu pas le couloir qu'ils avaient empruntés un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci était bien plus important et était tapissé de sculptures en relief sur toute la longueur des murs. Au sol, des tapis dont la haute qualité était indiscutable habillaient un parterre dont il était incapable de mettre un nom sur sa matière. Au plafond, des peintures plus ou moins historiques recouvraient toute la superficie. Les lustres avaient changés, les arches revêtaient un nouveau style et l'odeur… L'odeur n'était pas la même.

Dans la cage d'escaliers, il aurait pu croire à une plaisanterie s'il ne savait pas que cela ne pouvait être possible. Ils n'étaient montés qu'au premier étage et pourtant, ils avaient sous leurs pieds une profonde spirale dont le bout était à peine discernable et brillait tel un œil de chat dans la nuit. Celui qui avait le vertige avait tout intérêt à ne pas regarder en bas. Quant aux sujets atteints de claustrophobie, ce n'était pas non plus l'endroit idéal pour eux. En levant la tête vers le haut pour vérifier s'ils étaient ou non au dernier étage, il découvrit qu'il y avait au-dessus d'eux un gigantesque miroir reflétant tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir en dessous. Tout comme celui qu'il avait pu voir dans la salle de bain, il ne montrait en rien son apparence. Certaines parties étaient amovibles, d'où sa réminiscence à la logique de ce jeu que les ados en particulier adorent résoudre. C'était en somme assez inquiétant car cela donnait l'impression qu'ils marchaient dans le vide, que le miroir n'en était pas un et que la gravitation avait été modifiée.

Il entreprit sa descente infernale et lui prit la main comme s'il redoutait encore des phénomènes parapsychiques par la suite. En n'attachant que très peu d'attention au rez-de-chaussée qui semblait être à une distance abyssale, il l'entraîna avec lui en dévalant les marches les unes après les autres. Bientôt, l'action de tourbillonner dans cette spirale lui fit tourner la tête au point qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt le monde qui tournait dans le but d'en rajouter une couche. Il n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir davantage qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés au point final sans comprendre comment cela avait pu être possible. En observant la salle, il se rendit compte maintenant sans surprise que celle-ci aussi n'était plus du tout la même. Tout avait subi un incontestable changement sans qu'il ne remarquât quoi que ce soit.

A l'extérieur, tout avait repris sa place et rien ne portait à croire qu'il y ait eu une chose aussi inexplicable que farouchement spectaculaire. L'hôtel des plus prestigieux était maintenant un somptueux palais d'Arabie au cœur de la 'Grosse Pomme'. Aussi déserte que la fois où il avait ouvert les yeux, il n'y avait dans cette ville fantôme pas un homme, pas un enfant, pas un chien errant ni même un oiseau des plus banales. Il n'était que seul avec elle au fin fond de cet endroit dont il ignorait tout avec ce sentiment que tout lui avait échappé sans en comprendre la raison. Les choses semblaient être vidées de leur sens, situation à laquelle il ne saisissait toujours pas la cause.

Une secousse qui lui parut latérale vint à faire trembler la Terre et les immeubles autour d'eux commencèrent à s'affaisser, se compresser sur eux-mêmes. A la base, le béton s'émiettait à la façon d'un légume que l'on place dans un robot pour le trancher, le hacher, le râper jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. Ils disparaissaient les uns à la suite des autres comme si une colonie de termites avait décidés de s'acharner sur ce territoire désolé. On aurait dit la démolition massive d'une citée dépourvue de toute raison d'exister, n'ayant plus aucune utilité. Des nuages de poussière bouffante envahirent les environs, engloutirent la totalité des bâtiments qui s'y enfoncèrent de manière surprenante. La fumée les aveuglait et, étrangement, ils ne furent pas le moins du monde blessés par cet évènement divinement accompli. Alors qu'il pensait découvrir un champ de ruines une fois la masse opaque dissipée, il fut atterré de constater que les buildings autrefois fièrement bâtis vers les cieux avaient littéralement disparus. Aspirés par le sol, ils étaient certainement enfouis sous ce dernier à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Quoique vu la situation, il était loin d'être capable de démontrer une telle conjecture. La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il abhorrait sans limite ce lieu dont il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'il ne comprenne jamais ce qui provoquait de tels changements géologiques.

**Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

**Je pensais que tu aurais pu me l'expliquer.**

Alors qu'il restait immobile en ne sachant plus quoi penser, une couleur ocre vint combler ce vide tristement décoloré. Résultant de la désagrégation des roches, les grains teintés de chaleur apportèrent une toute autre touche à ce paysage devenu furtivement stérile. Disséminés par des tourbillons d'air comparables à des vortex, ils habillèrent rapidement le sol en créant quelques dunes sablonneuses caractéristiques du Sahara. Puis, des pics symbolisant l'Égypte immergèrent de cette pellicule grisante et continuèrent leur ascension jusqu'à devenir de taille respectable. Incrédule, il regarda les éléments se déchaîner sans la moindre brutalité.

La jeune femme, toujours à ses côtés, lui tenait la main et avait un sourire discret en regardant la magnifique vue qui leur était offerte. L'étoile rouge diffusait sa clarté qui donnait un effet or à ce paysage sableux aux courbes en nombre qui se présentaient à perte de vue. C'était comme si ses rayons faisaient ressortir les pépites d'or et de diamants que ce désert pouvait abriter. Ce qu'il constata, c'est qu'il n'en fallait pas plus à cette femme pour dévorer du regard ce qui ne pouvait être dérobé. La façon qu'elle avait d'être aussi sereine le désarçonnait totalement. Alors qu'il se posait moult questions et qu'il trouvait ça terrifiant, elle, apparemment seulement préoccupée par son état à lui, n'avait que faire de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance et que c'était tout à fait normal. Il la trouvait désarmante car elle faisait preuve de stoïcisme, bien qu'elle lui parût à certains moments assez insouciante.

**Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ça n'a rien de concret.**

Elle anticipait son questionnement comme si elle était capable de lire dans ses pensées, d'intégrer son esprit en répondant à l'avance à ce qu'il n'avait pas encore demandé. Maintenant, elle aussi il la trouvait étrange. Comprenant de moins en moins ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, il se perdit un peu plus dans son raisonnement dont il semblait ne plus avoir le contrôle absolu.

Les choses étaient une fois de plus en train de changer et ce qu'il remarqua en premier lieu fut l'oxygène qu'il respirait. Celui-ci devint progressivement différent, soufflé comme ventilé par un appareil abstrait qui ne figurait nulle part dans ce territoire qui manquait peu à peu de crédibilité à ses yeux. Il sentait toujours la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et ce contact le rassurait ne serait-ce que par le fait qu'il témoignait de son existence.

**Je ne suis pas là et tu le sais. **

**Pourtant je te vois, je… **

**Je suis là juste parce que tu as envie que je sois là. C'est ton monde, celui que tu as voulu inconsciemment t'inventer. **

Le paysage était à présent homogène, d'une platitude qu'il n'avait jamais vue autre part. Quelque peu sédimentaire, la surface luisait légèrement sous cette boule de feu qui semblait avoir prit de l'ampleur dans son royaume aérien. L'air y était fade, comme conditionné, saturé et diffusé artificiellement. Par la suite, tout devint flou, brouillé et sans discernement distinct. Lentement, il sentit sa main s'évaporer petit à petit avant que sa propriétaire ne disparaisse à la façon d'un fantôme, esprit égaré de son subconscient qui l'avait fait voyager dans un autre monde, une autre dimension. Il se voyait s'élever au-dessus du sol et tout lui parut petit avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici la suite, qui est aussi la fin. Perso, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire et je dois vous avouer qu'elle fait partie de mes favorites parmi mes fics. Cependant, je la trouve trop courte ou du moins pas assez développée. Enfin je ne sais pas, il est difficile de se juger alors si ça se trouve tout ça n'est qu'erroné._

_Bref, je ne vous barbe pas plus avec mon laïus !_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**- Chapitre Final -**

La lumière des néons ne lui permettait pas vraiment de tout distinguer avec netteté. Néanmoins, en guise d'indice si l'on peut dire, le son d'un moniteur lui parvint et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne où est-ce qu'il se trouvait. N'ayant rien de fracturé, il avait entre autre eu une commotion cérébrale qui l'avait plongé dans un coma superficiel pendant une bonne heure. Il porta une main à son visage et se débarrassa du masque à oxygène qui l'avait jusque-là aidé à mieux respirer. Il cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises comme pour s'adapter à cette luminosité venue l'accueillir avec rudoiement et une personne impromptue vint lui enserrer une main dans la sienne.

**Tu t'es enfin réveillé, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi !**

Il tourna légèrement la tête dans un mouvement volontairement lent comme s'il n'osait croire à la réalité de cette voix qui lui avait déclaré exactement la même chose lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois dans cette virtualité pour le moins troublante. D'ailleurs, il était en train de se demander comment est-ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir de ce rêve avec autant de précision quand il ressentit un peu de façon morbide que sa jambe lui lançait des signaux qu'il connaissait depuis fort longtemps.

**Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?**

La jeune femme rapprocha une chaise, s'y installa et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant d'énoncer point par point sa mésaventure. Elle lui conta dans quelles circonstances avait eu lieu son accident, et aussi ce qui s'était produis avant ça. A son récit, il en devint étonnement surpris. Le carambolage qu'il avait subi était survenu après qu'ils aient passé la soirée ensemble. Après être revenus du restaurant dans lequel il l'avait emmené, il était reparti de chez elle en moto et, en refaisant le chemin sens contraire, avait été percuté par une voiture en sens inverse. L'hôpital l'avait alors appelé pour l'avertir qu'il y était hospitalisé et elle s'y était rendue.

Il comprit alors le sens de ce pant d'immeuble qu'il avait vu se disloquer et les éclairs qui avaient surgi de partout, le frappant en plein cœur. Il ne l'aurait pas vu s'il n'avait pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque. Le fait ensuite de se retrouver avec elle dans une chambre d'hôtel signifiait bien des choses auxquelles il n'avait plus de doutes. Et ce soleil de plomb par la suite était en fait le signe irréfutable que sa vie continuerait, même si elle n'avait été à ce moment-là que factice et imaginaire. Quant à ce paysage de désert égyptien, il ne lui était apparu que par référence à son enfance.

**Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tant tenu à vouloir faire un saut chez toi. Je t'avais bien dit de rester, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.**

**Et qu'elle est la raison que je t'ai donné pour partir ?**

**Tu m'as dit que tu devais aller chercher quelque chose. Non mais tu te rends compte que c'est totalement…**

Elle se stoppa en voyant qu'il arborait un sourire amusé, ce qui ne fit que l'agacer davantage de par l'incompréhension de la situation.

**Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as cet air-là ? Ça n'a rien de drôle !**

**Regarde dans la poche de mon blouson et tu comprendras ce qui m'amuse tellement.**

Curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle contenait, elle se leva et se dirigea vers ses affaires. Ouvrant la poche, elle en sortit l'instant d'après une petite boîte carrée décorée de deux lettres dorées sur le dessus. Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur avant qu'il ne lui demande de l'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit le plus doucement possible comme si elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Brillante d'argent et de diamants, elle la trouvait parfaite. Abasourdie, elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Observant sa réaction, l'appréhension s'empara de lui.

**Évidemment, ça n'a plus rien d'amusant si tu refuses.**

Toujours les yeux braqués sur le bijoux, elle avait du mal à y croire. Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et elle finit par s'avancer vers lui, les yeux pétillants d'un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

**Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te dire non.**

**Je pourrai t'en trouver plus d'une.**

Elle garda indéfectiblement le regard ancré sur ce qu'elle tenait encore dans la main en prenant de plus en plus conscience de ce que cela signifiait réellement, après quoi elle secoua la tête comme pour éviter de s'encombrer l'esprit avec des frivolités pouvant la rendre indécise car au fond elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait et que s'il lui faisait cette proposition ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête, loin de là. Émue par tant de démonstration à son égard, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et les laissa donc s'écouler telles les pluies diluviennes de l'Équateur. Le suspens ayant assez duré, lui semblait-il, elle lui fit part de sa réponse qui ne masquait ni la joie, ni l'euphorie, ni l'excitation qu'elle éprouvait.

Cette fois, il en était sûr, la bague était bel et bien là où elle devait être. Peut-être, s'imaginait-il, qu'ils pourraient aller fêter cet évènement dans un pays chaud, accablé par de brûlants rayons. Son rêve refaisait une fugace apparition, psychiquement mais… Sous l'hystérie qui la submergeait, il la prit dans ses bras et la sentit trembler de toute part. Peut-être était-ce en fait un retournement de situation et que tout allait recommencer. Il s'attendait presque à revoir par la suite un lieu inexploré, des lignes difformes de voltage conséquent, des miroirs abstraits aux mécanismes troublants, un paysage déjà rencontré dans une autre vie. Mais qu'importe que ce ne soit une fois de plus la spirale l'entraînant dans le tourbillon du néant. Ce qu'il vivait là avec elle était bien plus profond, avait bien plus d'importance que le reste. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que le trou noir qui se prolongeait, un rêve dans un autre…

**The End **

* * *

_Si certaines choses vous ont échappées : _

_- la démolition des immeubles est due à son arrêt cardiaque_

_- le ciel noir représente l'incertitude, le 'entre la vie et la mort'_

_- les éclairs se déchaînant dans le ciel sont dus au défibrillateur_

_- s'être retrouvé avec Cuddy dans un espace plus restreint lui prouve qu'il a besoin d'elle, qu'il veut être avec elle_

_- le soleil grossissant dans le ciel lorsqu'ils sortent dehors représente la vie_

_- l'allusion à l'Égypte n'est autre qu'un reflet de son passé, quand il y était avec son père_

_J'attends vos remarques en tout genre. Que vous ayez trouvé l'histoire intrigante, trop bizarre, OOC, pas du tout crédible ou tout simplement que vous l'avez aimé, dites-moi tout ;)_

_Merci à vous :)_

_Allez, à la prochaine_


End file.
